1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shifting position display apparatus of a vehicle, to a technology for displaying a selecting position of a shift lever with on-off light.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a shift lever is provided in indoor room of a vehicle for a driver's shift operation wherein the shift lever is configured to be converted generally into the positions of P, R, N, D, 2, L, etc., so that the operation state of the shift lever is displayed on a position adjacent to a passage through which the shift lever is moved for a driver to recognize accurately the operation state of the shift lever.
The shifting position display apparatus as described-above, serves to improve beauty of indoor room of a vehicle as well as to indicate accurately the position selected by the shift lever wherein recently it tends to direct positively brilliant and elegant atmosphere using light.
According to a related art, a shifting position display apparatus that is light-emitted by using illuminating technology needs light-emitting bodies such as light-emitting diodes as many as the number of the commonly displayed shift ranges or more in order to display a plurality of shifting ranges as various colors wherein electric circuits for controlling the light-emitting bodies become complicated inevitably.
Accordingly, there needs a technology that relatively smaller number of the light-emitting bodies are used and as a result a complexity of the electric circuit for driving the light-emitting bodies is reduced to implement identical luxurious feeling of a vehicle while saving cost and decreasing manufacturing processes.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.